infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke's hideouts
Zeke's Hideouts 'are places where Zeke Dunbar and Cole MacGrath live during the ''InFamous series, the most notable of which being mentioned below. Zeke's Rooftops Over the course of Infamous and Infamous 2 Zeke and Cole acquired rooftops that were mainly used as temporal homes and generally set up in a similar manner while still being unique in their own ways. Below is the complete set of rooftops that are acquired: Empire City Rooftop '''Zeke's Roof is a rooftop located on the northern shore of the Neon District of Empire City and acts as Cole's home base for most of Infamous. It is conveniently positioned next to the train tracks, surrounded with barbed wire and filled with the debris of Zeke's bachelor lifestyle - Chinese food cartons, pizza boxes, and posters of movies and anti-Big-Oil propaganda. In the comic Infamous: Post Blast, it is revealed that the plethora of mannequins is not down to Zeke's strange decorating sense, but they are instead a ploy to make it seem like the roof is crowded and acting as a safe-house for many people instead of just Trish, Cole, and Zeke. Presumably this is to deter attacks from other desperate citizens as the quarantine wears on. Smut Triangle Rooftop In New Marais, Zeke acquired a new rooftop similar to the rooftop he had in Empire City, complete with a rug, a couch decorated with Christmas lights, a small television, a shelf with tool boxes, a picture of an unknown chubby woman, a tent and a neon sign that says "SEXY". Flood Town Rooftop Zeke would commandeer a roof in Flood Town briefly, helping Laroche using the Dunbar Beam. After getting the Blast Core, this roof would be used as a secondary base by the rebels. Zeke would also use a Boxcar after this. Gas Works Rooftop Later, After Cole powered up the Gas Works, Zeke found another roof to call home. The roof featured a couch, TV, and beer cooler, trademarks of all of Zeke's roofs. It also consisted of a fence with road signs attached and a rusty old bath. It is used in many of the last missions including the final story mission. Other Locations The following locations are places of note that Zeke, Cole and their allies would acquire and set up during ''inFamous 2'' as temporal bases, not being related or similar to the usual rooftops. Zeke's Boxcar Train-Car This hideout was used on only two occasions when Cole made a plan to expose Bertrand and when Cole absorbed a blast core, after Cole left the boxcar, it was never seen again. It was located on the abandoned train tracks at the entrance to Flood Town. This hideout has a jukebox and an "Amp Trident" easter egg. Zeke's Ascension Parish Hideout In Ascension Parish, while looking for The Power Transfer Device and more Blast Cores for Cole, Zeke had taken a roof in Ascension Parish opposite Fort Philippe, allowing him to watch the Militia's activities within the Fort. Trivia * The interactive refrigerator on the Empire City roof opens when you zap it, but there are many different sounds involved. When Cole punches it, the door latch opens, the hinges squeak, the air compressor starts, and then the rattling of inner grates as the door reaches its fully open position. * If Cole listens to NPCs in InFamous, they will question the mannequins on Zeke's roof, showing they know they're not real people. * After Trish's death and Zeke's betrayal in InFamous, Cole instead sleeps next to Trish's grave. * The Chinese drinks on the card table on the Empire City roof have the "Panda King"'s face on them. Panda King is a character from Sly Cooper, another game series by Sucker Punch, the developer of this game. * In InFamous 2: Festival of Blood, Zeke's first roof in New Marais is cleaned off, leaving only a cooler, a set of chairs, and a fire pit – The rest of the items on the roof have disappeared. * Zeke only has one roof in InFAMOUS while Zeke has four (and a Box-Cart hideout) in InFAMOUS 2, this is probably due to the fact that he is more involved with the missions in each district compared to InFAMOUS. * On the roof in Empire City and the roof above Smut Triangle, along with the one in Gas Works, there is a picture of a blonde woman hidden on a shelf behind the TV. Her identity is unknown. * In Second Son, Abigail Walker has a hideout, which has gotten the nickname,'' 'Fetch's Roof/Hideout'', '''possibly a homage to Zeke's roof from the first two games. Gallery LarocheZeke.jpg|Laroche and Zeke on the Flood Town roof. Zeke Boxcar.jpg|Zeke's Boxcar Hideout. Infamous-2-Review-Artwork.png|Cole Kuo and Nix all on Zeke's last roof in New Marais. 519.jpg|A full view of Zeke's final Roof ZekeApartment.jpg|Zeke's apartment as seen in the DC comics. ColeSleeping.jpg|Cole taking a nap on a couch in Zeke's apartment. Sources Category:Locations in Infamous 2 Category:New Marais Category:Empire City Category:InFamous 2 Category:Locations in Infamous